Alex Rider, and the Rorsch test
by ponygirl-loves-mcqueen
Summary: This is a story about when Alex is with Scorpia and takes the inkblot test. But, he decides to try and be weird, and tries to mess with the psychologist's mind.


AN: This is a little one-shot story thing. When Alex was with Scorpia, remember the Rorsch test he took? Well, he decides to mess with the psychologist a little... WARNING! RANDOM! It's really short too. And be nice, I'm not that good at writing.

Disclaimer: However much I beg and plead, sadly I still don't own Alex Rider

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Now Mr. Rider, we are going to go through a series of tests. Don't worry, it's nothing big," the psychologist said in a reassuring voice. Alex just shrugged and said, "Okay." He hadn't been in Scorpia long, and he found that he almost liked it here. It was a lot better than being with MI6, in his opinion. He wondered what sort of test the person was talking about, and glanced at the man, who was shuffling through some papers on his desk. He finally pulled out a pen, a thin manila folder (Alex's file, he was assuming) and a couple of square sheets of paper. He finally straightened up and grabbed the paper and smiled at Alex. He finally said, "Now Alex, what do you see?" and held upone of the papers, witch had a big ink blot on it.

Alex was pretty sure it was called a Rorsch test. He glanced at it, before deciding it looked like a... Well, a blob of ink. So, he thought a bit and mentally grinned as he said, "It looks like a heart, with butterflies flying around it." The psychologist glanced at it and looked at Alex doubtfully, saying, "A _heart?"_ Alex nodded and leaned forward, before whispering loudly, "But it's not _really_ just a heart, it's a fairy village. The butterflies are ACTUALLY fairy's, and they get inside on cloud portals. Inside, they get around on Rainbow Roads and ride in UniCars, which are Unicorn drawn carriages. I know, I know, 'Fairy's can fly, right?' Well... there wing's get tired. And they drink fairy dust to get rehydrated. It's Fairytastic!" The psychologist stared at the Rorsch card, twisting thisway and that, till finally flopped it on the table and hesitantly picked up the next one after writing a lengthy paragraph in his file.

"Okay... What about this one?" He looked sorta apprehensive to see what he would say. Alex looked at it, a serious expresssion on his face. Inside, he was rolling with laughter. "Hmm... Well, that's one of the fairy's, but close up." The psychologist gave a loud sigh and opened his mouth to say something when Alex screeched, "WAIT! I'm. Not. Done. Yet."The psychologist sat back and closed his eyes before saying wearily, "Fine then. Continue." Alex smiled and said, "Okay, I already said it was a fairy, but it's a fairy AND a unicorn, on Rainbow Road. Except for this isn't just ANY fairy, oh no! This is the Princess fairy, um..." he tried to think of a name, and pointed to a blot on the paper, saying, "Bella! It says so right here! And she's wearing a tiara. A _shiny _tiara. Oh, and her unicorn has wings. Ok, now I'm done." The psychologist sat up abruptly and said, "Wait here, Mr. Rider, I'll be right back."

As soon as he got out of the room, Alex burst into laughter. the expression on the psychologists face had been hilarious! After a few minutes, he heard footsteps in the hall, and sat up straight, composing himself. The psychologist came into the room, and sat in front of Alex and said, "Now, Alex I've spoken to my boss and we both agree you're pulling my leg. Now, would you _please_ be serious about this and tell me what you see." Alex glared at him and muttered, "Spoilsport," before looking at the inkblot. He twisted his head this way and that till he finally decided what it looked like. He glared at the psychologist and said, "_Seriously, _I suppose it's a man flying through the sky, and he's wearing a backpack..."

o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: Okay, so that was really stupid and random, and I'm not really that good at writing, but I tried my best. I hoped you liked it! You know, I would love it if you pressed that little blue button... No, a little lower... To the left... THERE!


End file.
